We've Got Tonight
by Charott
Summary: This was definitely not going the way Kurt had planned. Absolutely not. He'd envisioned coming back Lima for Mr Schue's wedding as a wonderful way to see his friends again after many long months, not to have a full on make out session in the front of his ex lovers car. MY TAKE ON THE I DO KLAINE SCENES :D SPOILER ALERT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D


This was definitely not going the way Kurt had planned.

Absolutely not.

He'd envisioned coming back Lima for Mr Schue's wedding as a wonderful way to see his friends again after many long months, to perhaps pay a visit or two to his dad and Carole (god he missed her cooking), and to maybe even have a good, friendly conversation with his ex lover and current best friend.

He hadn't planned on that conversation with said ex lover turning into a full on make out session in the front of said ex lovers car.

Not that Kurt was complaining of course. Oh no, far from it. If anything, it seemed to be the highlight of his day so far. That was until Mercedes had discovered the pair and promptly knocked on the window, giving the pair insider a heart attack in the process. The wedding had been lovely, as expected, but what had been even nicer was the little looks that Blaine would cast over to Kurt every now and then, looks that simply said ' I Love You'.

The duet the pair had shared had been even nicer, and the moment in which Blaine bounded up to him like a little puppy, eyes wide and smile big, asking him if he could have the next dance. Turns out Blaine also had the next five dances with Kurt before the brunette decided it was time he mingled a little, the black haired boy never far behind.

And one thing about the night that Kurt never saw coming in a million years, was the fact that he was now standing inside a hotel room with his ex lover and current best friend, both of them fiddling with their coffee cups, sitting tentatively on the end of a well made bed.

"So" Kurt smiles and Blaine looks up at him immediately, his eyes sparkling.

"It was a great night wasn't it?" he asks and Kurt nods. It really was.

"It really was" he answered before he casts his eyes over the little clock sitting on the bed side table.

11:55

Kurt stands up and wonders over to the small desk at the other side of the room, checking his phone for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

"Kurt… Can I ask you something?" Blaine asks and Kurt can hear the urgency in his voice, despite how much the smaller boy has tried to hide it.

"Fire away" Kurt mumbles as he flicks through his texts, trying to find the last one Adam sent him.

"Um… Well…. I know we've been talking a little more lately, and its really nice to have a best friend who isn't a hormonal teenage girl, but… you never told me about Adam. I was wondering why?" Blaine swallows and Kurt closes his phone and turns to face him.

They'd spoken of Adam earlier in the car, which had somehow turned into a lip lock riot, and Kurt was now worried that if they spoke of him now, Kurt might do something he'll regret.

" I…I guess I just wanted to see if it went anywhere before I told you." Kurt nods and Blaine does the same, now seeming very interested in the empty coffee mug in his hands.

"So it has gone somewhere?" Blaine asks and Kurt sighs before he wonders back over to the bed and sits down.

"Blaine, I don't want to lie to you. I never have and won't start now, so yes. It has gone somewhere." Kurt sighs and Blaine looks up at him and gives a small, false smile.

"I'm happy for you Kurt. I really am. It's good that you've found your better half; well… in any case I'd say you were the better half, but still. I'm happy for you" Blaine nods and Kurt feels immediately guilty, though he isn't sure why.

"He's not my better half Blaine, he isn't even my half of anything." Kurt says rather quickly and Blaine looks at him with a slightly frown.

"I don't understand"

"Adam is lovely Blaine, and if things were different I think I could really fall for him."

"If things were different?" Blaine asks and Kurt sighs. It's probably time Blaine knew.

"If I hadn't of met you Blaine. If I didn't know you, things would be different. I could be happy with Adam, but because I met you, I could never fully give myself to him, I could never love him whole heartedly." Kurt manages to get out and Blaine still looks completely confused.

" So it's my fault?" he asks and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"In a way, I guess. I've tried being with someone, once. After we broke up. I went to a bar and there was a really cute guy and we danced, he took me back to his place and we kissed a little. And when things started getting heavy I just couldn't do it. It felt so wrong and meaningless. I left and the only thing I've done since was kiss Adam the day before I came here. Blaine, I compare every guy I meet to you, and they just don't measure up" Kurt sniffs and he can see the tears forming in Blaine's sweet eyes.

"What are you saying Kurt?"

"I'm saying that I can't ever be with anyone else because I'll always love you." Kurt sighs and he stands up, running a hand through his hair, not caring if it looks a mess.

"But it's late, and I'm a little on edge and I think my pillow is calling for cuddle time. Do you have a room?" Kurt asks and Blaine sets the coffee mug down on the nightstand and swallows before he starts to sing and Kurt melts at his voice.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary _

_I know your plans don't include me_

Kurt looks at him and Blaine stands, moving ever so slowly toward Kurt.

_Still here we are, both of us lonely _

_Longing for shelter from all that we see _

_Why should we worry, no one will care Kurt _

_Look at the stars so far away_

Blaine wonders forward and takes Kurt's hands in his own, interlocking their fingers together perfectly. The older boys eyes meet his and all he can see is the ocean. The beautiful ocean, his ocean, his Kurt.

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? _

_We've got tonight babe _

Why don' you stay?

The small yet strong voice of Kurt sings the last line and Blaine lets out a little smile.

Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely 

All of my hopes, fading away 

I've longed for love, like everyone else does 

I know I'll keep searching, even after today

Kurt smiles as Blaine leads him over to the bed, the pair kneeling down in front of each other, fingers still intertwined. Kurt leans forward and allows their foreheads to touch and he lets out a sigh.

So there it is girl, I've said it all now 

And here we are babe, what do you say? 

We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? 

We've got tonight babe 

Why don't you stay?

Kurt smiles and Blaine nods once before he slowly removes both his and Kurt's jackets.

**We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? **

**Let's make it last, let's find a way **

**Turn out the light, come take my hand now **

**We've got tonight babe **

**Why don't you stay? **

**Why don't you stay?**

The pair finish the song and Blaine flicks off the light, the dim silhouette of Kurt is all that he can see. A hot breath is now at his lips and he shivers for a moment before gentle hands start to unbutton his shirt. Once finished, the hands move back and Kurt lets out a shaky breath as Blaine removes the boy's shirt, hands laying on his chest. He leans forward and kisses Kurt sweetly, the fireworks between them undeniable. As his hands roam further down Blaine lays Kurt on his back and he can feel Kurt tense as Blaine hovers over him.

"Kurt. Are you okay?" Blaine asks and Kurt nods, pulling he boy down on top of him, kissing his slowly and passionately, but Blaine pulls away.

"Kurt. Truth" he mutters and he hears a sigh.

"I'm scared." Is all he hears. Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt gently, his lips running along the older boys jaw line. He allows his hands to run down Kurt's sides until he reaches his legs. He gently lifts Kurt's legs up and wraps then around his waist securely, his lips now at the boys ear.

" I need you to trust me," Blaine whispers and Kurt closes his eyes and breaths.

It was this moment that he'd been afraid off, the moment where he knew every move Blaine would make, every sound Blaine would make, and he also knew that every sound and every move had also been witnessed by another. Another of whom had ripped Kurt's heart into shreds. Kurt knew he was weak for giving in like this, he knew that all too well, and he's promised himself that he would never trust someone who hurt him so much, but the sad part was that, right now, he would happily cut out his heart if that idea weren't so morbid, and give it to Blaine as it was. He would trust that boy with everything he had, because he loved him. So the only way of showing that to Blaine was to kiss him once more, hold him close and whisper a sweet and simple,

"_I do."_


End file.
